inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 78
|chapter= |format=4:3 |eyecatcher=Inuyasha uses Tessaiga |rating= |rank= |excredits= }} Only You, Sango is the seventy-eighth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Kuranosuke Takeda, a wealthy young lord, and a man who had met Sango six years ago, has her brought to him so that she might slay a Bear Demon that has been terrorizing his castle. # Kuranosuke reveals that he is in love with Sango, and asks her to be his wife, much to Miroku's dismay. # Sango kindly turns down Kuranosuke's offer, and she continues her journey with Miroku and the others; Miroku states that he is happy that they will continue their journey together. Summary A village has a bear demon situation and young lord named Kuranosuke Takeda seeks out Sango to help him with it. However, it also turns out that the young lord had fallen in love with Sango six years back when she and her other demon slayers had helped him with another demon situation back then. Upon meeting with her, he asks her to marry him, putting her in an awkward situation. Meanwhile, Miroku tries to hide his secret discomfort at her possible marriage. Sensing his discomfort, Kagome attempts to get him to admit his feelings towards Sango. Despite her attempts, Miroku states that it is Sango's choice and how "her destiny had been shattered by Naraku" and must now fight in order to survive, but now has the chance to marry and settle down; a life which will bring her more happiness. Realizing Miroku is not going to stop Sango from possibly marrying another man despite his own feelings, Kagome becomes desperate for Sango and Miroku. However, both are unaware that Sango does not return the lord's feelings, has turned down the marriage proposal and will not be able to settle down until her journey to destroy Naraku is complete. That night, Sango and Miroku run into each other and, as they pass each other, Miroku tells Sango that he "wishes her happiness," before walking away from her, stunning her to a complete halt in her walk. But as she turns and is about to say something, the demon arrives. Inuyasha and everyone arrive to battle. However, as Inuyasha declares this demon should be easy for him, Sango demands she destroy it saying she "wouldn't mind blowing off a little steam." This shocks Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku wondering what has set her off into such anger. (Though Kagome suspects Miroku had said something.) Sango seemingly defeats the demon in her anger provoked battle moves, but just as she turns to walk away, the demon arises and is about strike her. Moments before it does, though, Miroku leaps forward and grabs her and moves her to safety; getting wounded in the process by the demon. He reveals that he's calculated that the demon is actually a spirit seeking vengeance and the only way to defeat it was through exorcism, which works ridding the castle of the demon. It's revealed that the demon was the one Sango and her family had defeated six years ago. The castle retainers didn't follow through the instructions given by Sango to avoid going through just what they went through. In the end as they leave, the lord says he has an idea how she feels and as she leaves, he quietly refuses to give up on her and smiles towards the sky. As they walk, Kagome asks Miroku what happened to his umbrella hat since it's raining. Miroku says that he has it, but that the strap is broken. Kagome then offers Sango an umbrella, smiling at her. Sango then opens it and gets under it with Miroku (this is considered a romantic gesture in Japan). She then asks him about his wound which he says is fine. He then states he is glad that they can still pursue their journey together, which makes Sango smile. Kagome then says to Inuyasha how umbrellas came in handy by pointing out how happy Miroku and Sango are. But the moment is effectively ruined when Miroku touches Sango's bottom, earning him a loud slap. Sango begins to stalk off growling, but she then looks back at Miroku and giggles to herself, smiling. Miroku stares at her, smiling as well, indicating that they are slowly starting to accept each other. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kuranosuke Takeda *Sango and Kohaku's father *Lord of Takeda Castle *Sōta Higurashi *Kaede *Grandpa Higurashi *Mama Higurashi *Kohaku }} Notes * This episode is anime filler. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes